Toy Story 5 (2025)/Sound Effects
Sound Effects Used * Darth Vader's Breathing Sound (Heard once for the inside Buzz's helmet.) * Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 (Heard during a tea party scene. Used for Woody when he burps.) * Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 (Heard as Ducky's burp is drinks the tea party for every time.) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Used for Ducky and after he screams "Oh my god! Child is intruders! Intruder alert!".) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Used for Clarence and Matthew.) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Matthew's 4th yowl does this every time.) * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (The crowd toys is meeting of a Forkalina, at the end of the credits.) * Hollywoodedge, Electricity Arcing 1 PE200101 * Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 or Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 (Heard during a flashback song "You've Got a Friend in Me".) * Hollywoodedge, Lrg Nasty Belch CRT2054735 (Used for Bunny.) * Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 (Heard once in a low volume. When Woody is pulling a Buzz's legs and fell down on the floor with toys.) * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 (Used for Woody, Alphabert the Robot and Matthew Cat.) * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 * LUXO JR. SQUEAKING * SKYWALKER, CAR - VARIOUS TIRE SCREECHING * SKYWALKER EXPLOSION 08 (Heard when Buzz blows up a security robot.) * SKYWALKER LASER BLAST SOUND * SKYWALKER LIGHTSABER SOUND (Used for Utility Belt Buzz when he press the laser light button to up and down.) * SKYWALKER PUNCHING SOUNDS * SKYWALKER, SCI-FI GUN - SINGLE SHOT * SKYWALKER, SCI-FI GUN - TIE FIGHTER GUN * SKYWALKER SLURPING SOUND (Used for Bullseye.) * SKYWALKER WHISTLING RICOCHET, EXPLOSION ACCENT * SKYWALKER, WIND - HEAVY WIND WHISTLING (Used for the Big Fan.) * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Used for Clarence and Matthew.) * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 (Used for Clarence and Matthew.) * Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Used for Bullseye.) * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Used for Bullseye.) * Sound Ideas, MOTOR, ELECTRIC - LARGE BELT DRIVEN MOTOR: START, RUN (Used for the Big Fan.) * Sound Ideas, NOT SO INNOCENT WHISTLING EFFECTS (Bonnie Anderson whistling a not so innocent tune to herself while backing away from the other students who block her way of gathering arts and crafts materials, done by Fred Newman himself.) * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG * Tarzan Yelling (Used for Woody.) * THX Broadway Sound (Heard once in a DVD version. When Alien is turn on the TV on a remote.) * TO INFINITY AND BEYOND (TOY STORY) * Wilhelm Screaming (The people screams to the car crash used during crossing a road scene.)